Home Videos
by kassidanae
Summary: Katie's at it again, trying to get Kurt into trouble. This time, instead of hacking Blaine's computer, she breaks out some home videos. Kurt has to take a double take because his boyfriend at five years old? The freaking cutest thing ever.


So I was reading Klaine fanfiction while watching Grease, and... this happened... Oh, and out of curiosity, I looked up the distance between Westerville and Lima; it's about 88 miles. I don't know why that matters. It doesn't. That was for anyone who was as curious as me...

I don't normally do disclaimers, because, seriously people. The title of this website is a disclaimer in itself. But I don't own Glee. Or Kurt. Or Blaine. But I do own Savannah, Kaylee, and Katie. ;D

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe his father was letting him stay at Blaine's house for the weekend. I mean, it made sense considering Blaine's parents lived closer to Dalton. Saying that, Kurt lived less than two hours away from Dalton, but Blaine's parents lived only one. Because of his few months there, Kurt wanted to go to their graduation which was one week before his.<p>

It was Saturday night and Blaine's parents were out at some dinner party their friends were putting on. Kaylee, Blaine's college age sister, wasn't out of school yet and Savannah (who had come to visit last week) was already back in California. Blaine had driven to the local pizza parlor to bring dinner to his boyfriend and twin sister.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Katie were sitting upside-down on the Anderson's living room couch, attempting to see who could play _Halo _better upside-down. Katie, who had been playing video games since she was eight, was totally kicking Kurt's ass.

"It's not fair." Kurt protested. "You've been playing video games for almost ten years. I've only been playing for a year or so, and only with Finn, Blaine, and you."

"It's not my fault that I have a brother, Kurtsie." Katie said, turning off her controller and righting herself so she was sitting up. Kurt turned his controller off and sat up as well. "Well," Katie giggled, "what do you want to do now?"

Kurt shrugged. "When should Blaine be back?"

"The parlor's about fifteen minutes away and he left a half hour ago. So, depending on how long it took them to make the pizza, he should be here any minute..." Katie's voice trailed off. "Hey, do you want to hack Blaine's computer again?"

Kurt laughed at her enthusiasm. "Because that worked so well for us last time."

"He wasn't mad." Katie protested.

Kurt rolled her eyes. "Exactly. Which means that he has nothing to hide, Katie."

Katie looked down and traced the patterns in the couch. "I guess..." they were both quiet for a few moments before Katie spoke up, her enthusiasm mirroring what it was before. "Let's watch some of the home videos mom and dad took of Blaine when he was little!"

Kurt, as usual, couldn't say no to Katie when she looked at him like that (she was like the adorable little sister that you wanted to impress, only she wasn't little). "Okay, show them to me." Katie bounced off the couch and popped in the first tape she grabbed from the cupboard.

Immediately, five or six year old versions of Katie and Blaine showed up and they were standing on a stage. Katie's curly dark brown hair was left framing her face. She was wearing a pink shirt and a black skirt that Kurt could tell she hated simply because Katie was too much of a tomboy to like skirts. She was simply adorable. Then Kurt glanced at baby-Blaine. If Katie was adorable, then there were no words to describe how incredibly adorable Blaine was. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. His wild curls were springing in every direction possible. He nervously glanced out at the crowd and clutched his microphone tightly.

"Oh. My. God." Kurt said. "When was this?"

Katie laughed. "This was at our elementary talent show when we were in kindergarten. Our whole class did it together, but Blaine and I were always chosen for solos. We were the Ryan and Sharpay of our class." Kurt laughed at that. The music started and Kurt's jaw dropped at the pure adorable innocence of a bunch of five and six year olds singing a _Grease_ song, that was plenty suggestive. Baby-Blaine lifted the microphone to his mouth and started singing. "_Summer lovin' had me a blast._"

Baby-Katie then raised her mic to her mouth and replied, "_Summer lovin' happened so fast_."

As the song went on a dozen other little boys and girls walked onto the stage. "And they let poor little kids sing a song like this, why?" Kurt asked.

Katie shrugged. "Everyone's seen _Grease_. We'd all known the songs since we were babies, so the teachers figured it didn't matter I guess. Probably the older kids couldn't do it, but we didn't understand what it was about at the time."

Kurt laughed as he watched a six year old Blaine sing the line, "_While she got friendly down in the sand_." Too immersed with the performance, neither Kurt nor Katie noticed Blaine walk in with the pizza.

"What are you two up to now?" Blaine groaned as he saw what they were watching.

"Blaine." Kurt said, not removing his eyes from the cute kid on the screen that was now his boyfriend, "you're so incredibly adorable. I want to jump into the screen and squish you."

Blaine blushed and Katie laughed, grabbing the pizza and leaving the room. The video ended and changed to a significantly older Blaine on the same stage, sitting on a stool, with a guitar in hand. He looked like he could be about fourteen.

"This is the same show, only this was in eighth grade." Blaine explained, laughing at the younger him. "I still hadn't cut my hair, it seems."

"I like it long." Kurt shrugged and blushed. "Well, maybe not that long. But I like your curls."

The Blaine on the TV started strumming a familiar tune. "_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get back_."

"Even at fourteen you were all about the top 40. This song came out that year, didn't it?" Kurt asked. Blaine blushed and nodded. Kurt laughed and walked to where Blaine was still standing. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"You were the cutest damn kid I've ever seen." Kurt whispered. "But I prefer the seventeen year old Blaine to any of them." Kurt jerked his head towards the TV.

"And why's that?" Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's.

"Because this Blaine is the one I fell in love with." Kurt whispered barely audibly. Blaine grinned, then leaned forward to kiss him.

"Hey guys, you're pizza's getting-oh, never mind." Katie blushed, grabbed her pizza, and rushed up the stairs to her room.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt but grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. "So, what did crazy-Katie get you to do this time?"

"We played Halo upside-down for like, a half hour. Then she wanted to try to find embarrassing Blaine home videos and found that instead." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine mocked surprise. "You mean you two didn't set anything on fire? You didn't hack into NASA?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. "We're not that bad."

Blaine raised his eyebrow in silent disagreement. Kurt glared at him, looking so adorable that Blaine couldn't help but lean forward to kiss him again.

"You know," Kurt quipped, "when we have kids? We're so using your sperm."

Blaine blushed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, dear."

* * *

><p>Kurt's last line is so unKurt... but that's okay, because I don't really care. lol...<p>

Half way through typing this, I realized that Katie and Kurt are totally my brother-in-law and me. You can't safely leave us alone for more than an hour or so ;) ... Katie and Kurt's relationship is supposed to kinda make them seem like they revert to five year olds when they're alone together. Not sure I portrayed that as well in this one, but there probably will be more Katie/Kurt scenes to come, just to be interrupted by Blaine. :)

And, seeing as it is 4:30am, I'm heading to bed. Night!


End file.
